Process control valves are used in many industries to control fluid movement for a plethora of reasons. Some of the fluids controlled by such valves are difficult to handle such that their escape from the system is undesirable. Hydrogen Sulfide is one such fluid and will be recognized by those of skill in the art as a gas that one would prefer did not escape the system in which it is housed.
Traditional process control valves include an open or close lever that is mechanically actuated either manually or by mechanism. While such valves do control flow of the subject fluid, they also suffer from the fact that they contain a dynamic seal between the subject fluid and the environmental atmosphere. This dynamic seal exists about a shaft connected between the valve member itself and the lever. Since dynamic seals require periodic maintenance and represent a potential leak path for the subject fluid to reach environmental atmosphere and since as has been stated above it would be desirable to provide systems that more robustly contain the subject fluid within the system in which they are housed, the art would well receive alternate process control valves that improve confidence of containment.